Alura In-Ze
History Origin Alura In-Ze was a native of the planet Krypton who lived in Kandor. She was the wife of scientist Zor-El, the mother of Kara Zor-El, aka, Supergirl and the aunt of Kal-El, aka, Superman. Prior to the ultimate destruction of Krypton, the Coluan conqueror Brainiac came to Krypton in his quest to assimilate the knowledge and culture of all known worlds. Using a series or robotic probes, he miniaturized Kandor, cut it away from the planetary crust and contained the entire city within a special bottle aboard his ship. Alura and Zor-El were among the hundreds of Kryptonians trapped in Kandor when Brainiac left Krypton. Prisoner of Brainiac Alura and her family remained on Brainiac's ship for many years, but succeeded in making a life for themselves. Some time ago, Braniac came to the planet Earth with the intent of appropriating their various cultures as well. He came into conflict with Alura's nephew Superman who defeated Brainiac and liberated Kandor. He relocated Kandor not far from his arctic Fortress of Solitude whereupon he restored it to it's original size. The city then became known as New Krypton. The liberated citizens of Kandor were now free to do whatever they wanted. New Krypton Under a yellow sun, Alura's (as well as the other Kryptonians) cell structure processed the ultraviolet radiation, enhancing her physical traits to superhuman levels. She could now fly, project blasts of thermal energy and perform Herculean feats of strength, just like Superman. Alura's husband, Zor-El, attempted to assimilate the Kandorians into regular Earth culture, but Alura didn't share her husband's idealism. She believed that Earthlings were just a weaker, lesser version of Kryptonians. Having lived as a refugee for so many years, Alura was not ready to compromise any aspect of Kryptonian culture. Without her husband's knowledge, Alura employed the aid of a Kandorian military contingent led by Commander Gor. Believing that Superman's more dangerous adversaries represented a threat to not only Superman, but to all Kryptonians, she instructed Commander Gor to abduct several known felons from Stryker's Island Penitentiary and relocate them to the Phantom Zone. This incident proved highly controversial as several Science Police guards at Stryker's were killed during the prison break. When Superman learned of the unfortunate deaths, he pleaded with Zor-El and Alura to help bring these renegade Kryptonians to justice. Alura didn't reveal the part that she played in this controversy, but also didn't express any remorse either. Leaving Earth Alura's commitment towards Kryptonian ideals took a bitter turn when two known agents of Project 7734, Metallo and Reactron invaded New Krypton and murdered Zor-El. Alura presided over her husband's funeral services. Following this, Alura continued working on a project originally begun by Zor-El. Using elements of the Sunstone crystal, as well as reverse-engineered components of the original Brainiac probes, Alura activated a device that uprooted all of New Krypton from the Earth. The city-state flew into the sky and took position around the sun on the opposite orbit of Earth. She publicly declared that since Kryptonians were obviously no longer welcome on Earth, then Earthlings (as well as Superman) would not be permitted on New Krypton. Once New Krypton was in a fixed orbit, Alura then used a Phantom Zone Projector and freed many of the Phantom Zone prisoners, including General Zod, Ursa and Non. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Power Set: The following represents the potential superhuman abilities available to the average Kryptonian while operating within a yellow sun environment such as Earth even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. Variations of these powers may apply depending upon the wielder in question. Kryptonian Powers Kryptonian Physiology A Kryptonian's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Kryptonians do not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite their enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, their strength is equitible to that of an average Earth human who engages in regular physical activity. As aliens, they possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. A Kryptonian's body also stores energy actively within their bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to their body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of a Kryptonian's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements their physical strength. Solar Energy Absorption Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of a Kryptonian's super powers and are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Superhuman Strength A Kryptonian develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. While the exact magnitude of a Kryptonian's strength level is unknown, it is generally accepted that they are sufficiently strong enough to lift 100,000 tons or more. The specific range is unknown as a Kryptonian's strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. A Kryptonian's strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through this act of conscious will that enables a Kryptonain to perform physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force (such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass). At full power, a Kryptonian's normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. Invulnerability A Kryptonian's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for their invulnerability is that they have a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around their bodies within a few millimeters from their skin, and presumably within their bodies as well.needed The proximity of this field to their skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of of them, while cloth that is close to their body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as a Kryptonian's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is this understanding which allows them to be able to carry and move objects that would collapse under their own mass, overcoming gravity or inertia tearing them apart around their human-sized hands. Superhuman Stamina A Kryptonian has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undetermined period of time. Theoretically, Kryptonians have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy their cells process; however their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs as well as have the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that their superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. A Kryptonian does require sleep on occasion so they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an undetermined period of time. Flight A Kryptonian is able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, a Kryptonian is capable of speeds of multi Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superhuman Speed A Kryptonian is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. A Kryptonian can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Super-Breath Super-Breath is the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill their breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). A Kryptonian can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Super-Hearing Super-Hearing is the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With practice, a Kryptonian can develop enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. Heat Vision The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing a Kryptonian to work undetected. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by the Kryptonian in question, down to the microscopic level. Enhanced Vision A Kryptonian also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. They are able to see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Part of this mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision: Can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. A Kryptonian can see the aura that every living thing generates. Telescopic Vision: Telescopic Vision is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *''X-Ray Vision:'' The ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. A Kryptonian can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in their mind. A Kryptonian is able to focus their vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *''Microscopic Vision:'' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). *''Infrared Vision:'' Allows a Kryptonian better visual accuity in total darkness. Abilities *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Alura In-Ze/Gallery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Alura_In-Ze_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/alura/29-31100/ Category:House of El Category:Kryptonians